That's why i love you
by norskfanfic
Summary: based on the spilers for Nationals. Finn trys to Kiss Rachel, but she walks away. What will happend in the Cab... Will she kiss him or will she leav and not look back? One-shot


**HEY GUYS! I AM A BIG FINCHEL FAN, AND THIS IS A STORY THAT I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO WRIGHT EVER SINCE I READ THE SPOILERS FOR NATIONALS.  
>I do not own Glee or The song! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Just so you know. Hope you like it!<strong>

Finn leaned in for _that kiss_. He'd been wanting to feel _her_ lips against his for so long and now, now he had finally built up enough courage to kiss _her_.

"Sorry, I-I can't Finn" she backed away. Finn blinked a few times, shocked. Had _Rachel_ just rejected a _kiss_ from _him_? Just then she turned around and began walking down the street, letting the rain soak her beautiful blue-green dress.

"No Rachel, wait!" Finn called after her.

He began to run. He ran as fast as he could and in just a matter of seconds he caught up with Rachel. He placed his warm hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes -they looked red and blood-shot, like she'd been crying.

Finn frowned. _What was he trying to do?_ Oh yeah, that's right -He was going to get Rachel back even if it was the _last_ thing he did. But if he was going to get her back he'd need to be careful with what he said.

"How about we get a cab back to the hotel?" he asked shyly before adding

"Fine" Rachel eventually said and let Finn wrap his arm around her as he stuck his hand out for a taxi. As Rachel sat in the cad, she was thinking about everything that had happened that day… It was like magic the whole day. It had started off with Finn asking her out.

/FLASH BACK/

''Hey, Rach! With up'' Finn shouted as he ran after her in the hotel. They had just arrived at the hotel in New York.

''Oh, hey Finn'' She smiled but the smile disappeared right after she meat the glare of one very pissed of Quinn Fabrey. *What is her problem? She has been glaring at me all day long since the flight*

''Do you have any plans for tomorrow?'' Finn was looking down at Rachel with a look she had not seen in a very, very, VEEEERRRRY long time.

''Nothing in particular… Was thinking on going to explore, see Broadway, Time squared. Something like that'' Were was he going with this? If anyone should know where she would be all day, it would be Finn. She was always talking about going to NY and go see Broadway, and central Park and Time squared.

''Oh, because I was wondering if you would like to go out… With me… I was planning on going to the same spots… I know you always wanted to go there so I would surprise you.''

''Really? Well, yes I would love to. But what about Quinn? Won't she get mad?'' Meabey he had told her and that was why she was looking at her? Yes, that was it.

''We broke up… I just cud not take it anymore, it just wasn't real love you know.'' Finn was looking at her again with that same look, what was it with him and that look! It was as if he knew that she would do anything for him if he gave her that look, with those sweet warm eyes, that cute little smile that comes on his lips when he is ether cocky or was looking at her. She used to get that look from him when they were together. *Snap out of it Rachel!* Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding on to.

''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know… But when were you thinking that we would leave tomorrow?''

''I was planning on going out around 12… And just walk around seeing stuff, and then around 5, I got us a reservation on one of the top Restaurant in New York. And then we cud walk home… If that's ok with you'' Finn was looking at his shoes, not wanting to look at her. He was scared that she would be mad that he had mean everything ready a long time before he had asked her. Rachel on the other hand was so smitten by him. He Haden ever asked her out yet, but he had mead everything ready for it, it was the sweetest someone had ever done for her.

''Wow, you really thought this threw… Well, who am I to say no. This is really sweet of you Finn. I'll see you tomorrow at noon, sleep tight'' Rachel kissed him on the cheek, and walked over to Kurt and Mercedes which were her roommates with a long fight with Mr. Shue.

''Night Rach'' Finn shouted at Rachel and walk over to Puck to get his room key.

(In the bed room)

''So, what's going on between you and Frankenteen?'' Mercedes asked as we got in our PJ's.

''Nothing's going on with me and FINN'' Rachel got in bed and set her alarm clock to 7 am.

''Oh. Nothing? Because it sure as hall did not look like look like nothing from our point of view'' Kurt added and sat down on the bed next with Rachel, followed by Mercedes right after him.

''He just asked if I wanted to go out to see New York tomorrow with him, and then eat dinner at a New York's best restaurant.'' Ok so maybe it was a little more than nothing.

''ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Everyone knows how much you love this place and how special it is to you. And Finn clearly wants something more than a friendship if he asked you to go a hole DAY with him alone in the city that you love… And if you don't see it you are stupid'' Kurt stated as he looked at her.

''But now the question is… Du you want something more?'' Mercedes look at Rachel in a serious look.

''That's not your biasness! Now go to bed, I'm tiered''

''OMG! You are still totally in love with him!'' Kurt perked up and started to jump around the room like a little girl.

''Girl, you need a killer outfit for your date tomorrow!'' Mercedes stated as she started to go thru her wardrobe.

''What's with your clothes? They are all just so… I don't even have a name for what this – I was about to say child clothes but that would be an insult to children.'' Mercedes shook her head and turned to Kurt and started to whisper something to him, and he smiled and nodded. Suddenly then took their bags and left. Rachel just looked at the door and lied down and started to fall asleep.

Someone started to shake her and her eyes darted open, she started to scream but suddenly stopped when she saw Kurt and Mercedes.

''What's going on? Where did you to go?'' Rachel asked sitting up again and look at her two best friends. They gave her something and dragged her in to the bathroom. As Rachel looked at what she was given she saw a beautiful light blue dress. She tried it on right away. It fit perfectly, and mead her look amazingly long. She walk out into the room Mercedes and Kurt were waiting for her. As she walk in their eyes pooped out of there head's not latterly.

''Now you got you outfit'' Kurt smiled and so did Mercedes. Rachel smiled and walked back to the bathroom and changed back and went back to bed with a smile on her face.

(Next day)

Rachel was taking a shower when she heard her phone going off.  
><em>Highway run, into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>you're on my mind<em>

It was Finn's ringtone, she jumped out of the shower and answered her phone.

**Hey, what's up?**

**Hey, Rach! Oh, I was just wondering what you were doing, wanted to talk to you… Are you getting ready?**

**Yeah, I just got out of the shower, you were thinking of me? **

**I have been thinking about you lately. Wait, WHAT? You just got out of the shower? Are you naked talking to me? I god, the images I'm getting in my head right now! **

**Hahhahaha! Wouldn't you like to know, now stop yelling that out before Noah finds out… God knows how he's going to be if he gets that in his head.**

**I know berry, I'm sitting right next to him! And btw, the images are pretty nice you know!**

**Okey, I'm going to hang up now, see you later Finn, bye Noah.**

**By Rach, yeah see you later.**

She hung up and started to laugh. Then she walk over to her new dress and started to get herself ready.

(Later that day)

As she and Finn walk over the brig in Central park, she noticed something in Finn's hand that wasn't there before.

''What you got in your and there?'' Rachel looked up at Finn.

''I got them for you when you were at the bathroom. I was planning on giving them to you I just didn't find the right time…'' Finn stopped and looked at her and then smiled.

''Her you go'' He handed her the bouquet of flowers; they were tulips in every color possible.

''How did you know that tulips were my favorites?'' Rachel was shocked. She had never ever told anyone of what here favorite flowers were, well mostly because they didn't care.

''I noticed the picture on the desk with you and your dads in a big meadow of tulips and I just assumed.'' Rachel was speechless. Had he really noticed that picture? It was hidden under a hundred other pictures of her and Finn, and the glee club.

''wow, that is amazing… You are amazing'' She look in his eyes and she just melted.

''Well we should get going if we want to make our reservation.'' Finn grabbed her hand and started to walk over to the taxi stop.

(The restaurant)

Rachel smiled, It was the most perfect place. She knew that is was one of the best and most famous restaurants. The waiter led them to a table in the corner of the room, but just as she sat down, she froze. *Omg, is that? No, it can't be? There is no way in hell I'm sitting next to her, it's just not possible.*

''Finn, look'' Rachel pointed to the table next to them where Patti Lapone sat with someone.

''Wait Rachel? Isn't that that woman you have a poster of on your wall next to Barbara?'' Finn knew that she was freaking out, the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

''Excuse me, I hope it's ok, but my Best friend over here is a BIG fan, and she is wondering is she cud get a picture of you?'' Finn asked politely looking at Rachel and back to Patti.

''Well ofcorse she can'' She smiled and look at Rachel and raised her hand.

''It's nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Pattie.'' She smiled; Rachel took her hand slowly and shuck it.

''I know who you are, you are one of my biggest idols. There was a time when I thought you where my mother.'' Rachel blushed and sat up strait as Finn took the picture.

''Kurt's never going to believe I mat Pattie Lapone.''

''So do you sing or act Rachel?'' Pattie asked as she took her seat.

''Are you kidding, she is amazing! You should listen to her sometime.'' Finn jumped in before Rachel cud say anything else.

''Well why don't me arrange that? I think they have karaoke here.'' She called the waiter over and whispered something to him, he just nodded and walk away. Not long after the Karaoke booth was open and pattie, Finn, Rachel and some other people walk in line.

''Ok Rachel show us what you got!'' Pattie smiled and gave her the mic.

**It won't be easy, you'll think it strange****  
><strong>**When I try to explain how I feel****  
><strong>**That I still need your love after all that I've done****  
><strong>**You won't believe me****  
><strong>**All you will see is the girl you once knew****  
><strong>**Although she's dressed up to the nines****  
><strong>**At sixes and sevens with you******

**I had to let it happen, I had to change****  
><strong>**Couldn't stay all my life down at heel****  
><strong>**Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun******

**So I chose freedom****  
><strong>**Running around trying everything new****  
><strong>**But nothing impressed me at all****  
><strong>**I never expected it to******

**Don't cry for me Argentina****  
><strong>**The truth is I never left you****  
><strong>**All through my wild days****  
><strong>**My mad existence****  
><strong>**I kept my promise****  
><strong>**Don't keep your distance******

**And as for fortune, and as for fame****  
><strong>**I never invited them in****  
><strong>**Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired****  
><strong>**They are illusions****  
><strong>**They're not the solutions they promised to be****  
><strong>**The answer was here all the time****  
><strong>**I love you and hope you love me******

**Don't cry for me Argentina****  
><strong>**The truth is I never left you****  
><strong>**All through my wild days****  
><strong>**My mad existence****  
><strong>**I kept my promise****  
><strong>**Don't keep your distance******

**Have I said too much?****  
><strong>**There's nothing more I can think of to say to you****  
><strong>**But all you have to do is look at me to know that****  
><strong>**Every word is true!**

She got standing ovation and she bown and walk over to Finn.

''You got yourself a big and strong voice there Rachel. I guess I will be seeing you on Broadway soon wont I'' Pattie smiled and Said goodbye, and left. Rachel had a big smile on her face and she looked to Finn.

''Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me'' She hugged him and walk over to where they were before, and started to eat.

(End Flash back)

So there she was. Sitting in a cab, with the guy that had tried to kiss her. They guy she loved, and wanted to kiss. Then what had stopped her? She was sacred, but wasn't that what love was supposed to be like? Scary? She looked down in her hands where she had the flowers he had given her that day.

''Rach, I'm sorry I tried to kiss you. I –'' He never finished his sentence. Just as he was going to apologize more the kissed him. And kissed him hard, and he did not hesitate a second, just as he got into the kiss, Rachel moved her tongue against his lower lip asking for entrance. The kiss got really heated until they heard someone tapping their foot; they turned to find Kurt, Mercedes and Santana standing there just looking at them.

Rachel blushed and grabbed her flowers and Finn's hand and leaned in and whispered in his ear.

''Later'' She smiled and walk out of the cab and kissed Finn goodbye and walk off with the rest.

**BECAME A LITTLE LONGER THEN I WAS PLANING, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! REVIEW BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T BRITTANY WONT BE HAPPY, AND THAN SANTANAS GOING TO KILL YOU3 Love u guys !**


End file.
